Some Mommy And Daddy Alone Time
by kareeenx
Summary: "We were about to finally have some 'alone time with mommy and daddy' and..."


**Willifer mention means feels. Feels means fanfiction. Get where I'm going with this? Favourite scene since the 200 ending by far! You know what scene I'm talking about, and if not, leave...?**

Henry cheered at the TV as he admired Spongebob saving the day once again. "Go go go!"

"You're killing me JJ" Will said deeply, walking into the kitchen just as JJ had bent over to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Like the view, huh cowboy?" she smirked.

Will inhaled a deep breath before setting his can of beer on the counter top and extending his arm to whirl his misses around to meet him. "Oh yeah I'm enjoying. I miss it." Will's lips were almost touching JJ's just as she slowly traced her tongue over her top lip feeling them go dry.

JJ laughed and rolled her eyes, "Tonight, I promise."

"If the boy ever goes to sleep." Will laughed too and then dropped his hands from JJ's waist. "Seriously though," Will pointed to her pants. "yoga pants? What you tryin' to do to me?"

JJ's eyebrows raised seductively and she exited the kitchen into the living room. "What's all the noise about baby?" she asked Henry.

"Spongebob saved Gary!" he exclaimed and ran from his perfectly good spot on the floor, in front of the TV, over onto his mommy's lap.

JJ laughed, "Who's Gary?" as she wrapped her arms around his small figure.

"The snail."

JJ and Henry's heads turned to Will's voice.

"Even daddy knows! You let the side down mommy!" Henry giggled.

"Is that so?" she whispered into Henry's ear.

Suddenly Henry could feel his mommy's hands crawl their way up to his underarms, warming his cold skin as he grew anxious. "Dont' mommy, don't!" he was already in a fit of giggles before JJ's inner 'tickling beast' exploded. "Stop!" he begged but JJ continued and even worse, blew a big slobbery raspberry on his neck. "Ah daddy help!" he pleaded, trying to wriggle from JJ's prodding fingers, just managing to break free before Will pinned JJ on the couch and settled on top of her.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"_Nobody_ tickles my boy without some revenge." Will said slowly but playfully. His legs straddled JJ's hips and his hands locked her arms above her head. He watched as his wife breathed eratically, her chest heaving.

She smirked, "Revenge is _hard_." JJ said licking her lips and wandered her eyes down between their bodies.

Will blushed and sat up allowing JJ to crawl from under him.

Flushed, she raked her fingers through her blonde locks and faced Henry. "I think it's bed time buddy. Daddy and I are tired." She faked a yawn and extended her arm to take Henry's hand. As she watched Will escort himself from the room, she silently giggled to herself. _Poor guy_ she thought.

"But it's not even dark outside!" he protested.

"It will be by the time you close your little eyes." Walking hand-in-hand up the stairs, JJ then instructed Henry to change into his pjs and brush his teeth. After leaving him to it, she approached the closed bathroom door in the hallway and knocked it lightly. "You okay in there?" she asked cheekily.

Suddenly the door opened and Will's voice was heard as he emerged. "I'm good. Just hurry and come to bed." he smiled and pecked her cheek.

Will went into the master bedroom, not before saying goodnight to Henry, and JJ waited for Henry to finish brushing his teeth.

"Done!" Henry sang as he flopped himself onto his big boy's bed.

JJ helped him pull the covers over his body and told him to lie down.

"Mommy has to work tomorrow so I might see you tomorrow night. Okay buddy?" she flattened the creased covers with her hands and leaned in to kiss his puckered lips.

"Okay" he yawned.

"I love you."

"Love you too mommy." were the final words from Henry's mouth before he turned over and closed his tired eyes.

Smiling, she left his bedroom, remembering to switch off his bed lamp just like Henry had told them; he was 'a big boy now', and rushed across the hall excited to be 'tucked in' in her own bed.

"Thought you were never comin'." Will drawled and placed his phoned on the nightstand next to JJ's.

She smiled, "Finally got him down."

"What you standin' over there for then?"

She laughed at his antics as he patted the bed and she crawled on top of him. Cupping his face and leaning down to press her lips to his, she moaned and said "It's been too long" before planking a kiss on him.

Will moaned into her mouth while his hands caressed her back gently, searching for _and _finding her bra clasp, he unhooked it. Proud of himself, Will pulled back from JJ's lips and smiled.

"Eager?"

"Like you said dawlin', 'it's been too long'."

She chuckled and brought his face back to hers then rolled her body so he was on top. Their make-out session had them both hot and excited as far as JJ could tell, and _feel_, from Will's lower half. JJ travelled her hands between their trembling bodies and proceeded to pull down her yoga pants.

"Let me." his hands stopped her.

He had just about pulled the pants below her knees when JJ's phone beeped on the table, knowingly, it was Penelope Garcia's notification tone.

JJ groaned and flung her head back onto the pillow, "NO no no no no!"

Will cut short his movements and sighed, rolling off of his wife.

Snatching her phone from the bedside she read Garcia's message: _**Boss man orders everyone to drop everything and get in ASAP**_

_/_

_"So we get Henry to bed and, you know," JJ flashed her eyes over her team mates, minus Hotch, "we're about to finally have some alone time with mommy and daddy and... you guys know the rest." She rolled her eyes making an annoyed face._

_"Ooh tryin' to dust off the old cobwebs?" Morgan grinned._

_"Inappropriate!" Garcia, sat next to Morgan, smacked his arm._

_Turning her attention back to JJ, "Seriously though, how long has it been?"_

_"Too long." JJ replied through gritted teeth expressing a frustrated face._

_Garcia and Morgan's faces dropped._

_"Do we know what the case is?" Blake asked hoping to change the subject of conversation._

_"Not yet" Rossi replied, "Hotch just said to drop everything and get back here."_

_Blake nodded._

_Again, Garcia spoke, "You need some private adult time! I'll watch Henry. No bad guys, no kids - in _that _order!"_

_JJ smiled at her friend's offer and stretched her head back, clearly considering it._

_"Go to Mexico!" Garcia exclaimed. "Or the Maldives maybe!"_

_/_

**I just had to.**


End file.
